familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Arno Coppens
'Algemene Informatie' Arno Coppens is een hoofdpersonage dat van 9 november 2012 tot en met 12 oktober 2016 vertolkt wordt door Arthur Le Boudec. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Arno is de zoon van Benny Coppens en Liesbeth Pauwels en de broer van Stefanie Coppens. Arno's grootvader langs moeders kant heet Patrick Pauwels en haar grootmoeder langs moeders kant heeft hij nooit gekend. Zijn grootvader langs vaders kant heet Alfons Coppens. Arno lijkt op de eerste plaats geen interesse te hebben in een langdurige relatie. Later wordt hij verliefd op Gail Cockelaere. Gail woont echter in de Verenigde Staten waardoor de twee een langeafstandsrelatie hebben. Tijdens de feestdagen keert Gail voor enkele dagen weer terug naar België. Hun relatie komt onder druk te staan, omdat Gail Arno bedrogen heeft in Amerika. De dag dat Gail terug naar Amerika vertrekt, besluiten ze hun relatie toch nog een kans te geven. Na een tijdje zetten ze er definitief een punt achter. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen begint Arno een relatie met Estee Eeckelaert, zijn collega-leerkracht Zedenleer. Arno trekt in bij Estee en verlaat zo het ouderlijke huis. Hij vraagt Estee ten huwelijk en de twee stappen in juli 2016 in het huwelijksbootje. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Arno studeerde Informatica en is bezeten door computers. Hij was altijd een goede student, matuur voor zijn leeftijd en de wereld van bits & bytes kent voor hem geen geheimen. Toch beperkt zijn interesseveld zich niet tot computers alleen en is hij geen old school nerd. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen start Arno samen met Dirk Cockelaere het bedrijf ADweb op. Samen ontwerpen ze websites voor verschillende bedrijven, waaronder ook VDB. Dirk geeft echter zijn deel van het bedrijf aan Arno wanneer het slecht gaat met zijn gezondheid. Na de dood van Dirk moet Arno het bedrijf opdoeken. Van september tot begin december 2014 gaat Arno voor enkele maanden naar China om daar stage te lopen bij een informaticabedrijf. Bij zijn terugkomst gaat hij met tegenzin 1 dag aan de slag in de Foodbar om zijn moeder te vervangen na haar val. Nadien gaat hij aan de slag als leerkracht Informatica in de school van Louise Van den Bossche. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 22= Arno vergezelt zijn vader, Benny, naar zijn nieuwe stamcafé: de Jan en Alleman. Het komt weer snel tot een discussie wanneer Arno geen bier wilt drinken en hij stapt op. Na het ongeval van zijn moeder, is Arno ongerust en hij wil haar meteen gaan opzoeken in het ziekenhuis. Ondertussen wil hij er ook op toezien dat zijn huisgenoten zich aan de afspraken houden over het huishouden. Vooral zijn vader blijkt hier moeilijkheden mee te hebben. Arno maakt een schema op zodat iedereen evenveel moet doen. Later krijgt het gezin de hulp van Rita. Ze komt koken omdat niemand van het gezin in staat is om een goede maaltijd op tafel te zetten. Arno geniet van het lekkere eten van Rita en is haar dankbaar. Al snel begint zijn vader misbruik te maken van haar goedheid door haar ook te laten kuisen en te laten strijken. Arno is verlegen in zijn plaats en probeert hem aan te sporen om zelf ook iets te doen. Wanneer Liesbeth terug naar huis mag komen, is Arno blij dat zijn moeder weer thuis is. Samen met de rest van de familie gaat hij naar het kerstfeestje in de Jan en Alleman. Stefanie heeft een relatie en het gezin van Arno zal dit geweten hebben. Hun ouders zijn enorm nieuwsgierig en ze willen de jongen leren kennen. Wanneer Stefanie Hans probeert voor te stellen aan haar ouders, zijn die vooral geschokt. Hans is niet alleen veel ouder dan Stefanie, hij blijkt daarnaast ook een jeugdvriend van Benny en Liesbeth te zijn. Vooral Benny heeft het hier zeer moeilijk mee, vooral omdat Hans wel iets van zijn leven heeft gemaakt. Toch wil Benny niet dat zijn dochter een relatie heeft met Hans en hij probeert op alle soorten manieren de relatie stuk te laten lopen. Arno probeert zich afzijdig te houden tijdens het conflict maar besluit toch om zijn zus te steunen. Uiteindelijk loopt de relatie stuk wanneer Stefanie het uitmaakt met Hans. Niet veel later krijgt ook Arno vlinders in zijn buik wanneer hij Gail leert kennen. Gail is de dochter van Nathalie en Dirk en is voor enkele weken te gast in België samen met haar broer. Arno twijfelt of hij wel een relatie wil hebben met iemand die in Amerika woont en wil voorlopig vrienden blijven. Tijdens een etentje in de KomEet ontstaat er een gevecht tussen Bart en Niko, maar het is vooral Arno die gewond geraakt. Wanneer Gail hem probeert te verzorgen, komt het tot een kus. Hun geluk blijft niet lang duren wanneer Gail vertelt dat ze opnieuw naar Amerika vertrekt. Arno wil niet dat ze weggaat, maar moet uiteindelijk toch afscheid nemen omdat Gail het niet ziet zitten om in België te blijven wonen. Ze besluiten om te gaan voor een langeafstandsrelatie. Liesbeth vreest dat haar zoon hierdoor gekwetst zal worden en wanneer Arno enkele dagen niets meer van Gail hoort, vreest hij dat ze hem al vergeten is. Arno wil zo snel mogelijk naar Miami om Gail te bezoeken. Heel de familie Pauwels klust bij opdat Arno snel geld bijeen zou zamelen. Wanneer een zware storm voor veel schade zorgt, dreigt zijn reis in het water te vallen. Hij bestelt toch een ticket met de creditcard van zijn moeder. Als Liesbeth dit te weten komt is ze woedend: hoe kan ze Arno nog vertrouwen? Hij annuleert zijn ticket en vreest voor zijn reis. Liesbeths moederhart laat hem echter niet in de steek en enkele weken later vertrekt hij naar Miami, naar Gail. Arno keert terug naar België en wordt opgehaald door zijn moeder en Nathalie. Allebei zijn ze enorm benieuwd of Gail ook meegekomen is. Later blijkt dat Arno alleen naar België is gekomen. |-|23= Twee maanden later De relatie tussen Arno en Gail is afgekoeld. Arno is volop bezig met zijn herexamens en de ontwikkeling van de website voor VDB Fashion waardoor hij weinig tijd heeft om met Gail te skypen. Zijn ouders en Dirk vragen zich af hoelang deze relatie nog zal kunnen duren. De ontwikkeling van de VDB Fashion blijkt veel meer tijd in beslag te nemen dan voorzien. Arno moet vaak heel de nacht doorwerken als hij de website wil afkrijgen tegen de deadline. Peter is in ieder geval al enthousiast over het resultaat. Ondertussen probeert Arno ook zijn herexamens tot een goed einde te brengen. Liesbeth en Benny maken zich al snel zorgen om hun zoon omdat hij misschien wel te veel hooi op zijn vork neemt. Wanneer de website eindelijk klaar is, wordt hij open gesteld voor het grote publiek. Er blijken echter grote fouten in het bestand te zitten waardoor de website niet volledig werkt. Veronique is niet tevreden over het werk van Arno en Dirk en laat dit duidelijk merken. Peter blijft echter achter het idee van de website staan en probeert Dirk en Arno te steunen in hun zoektocht naar de oplossing. Na het voltooien van de website, valt Arno een beetje in een zwart gat. Ook Dirk heeft dit probleem en de twee denken na over de toekomst. Dirk zou graag blijven verder werken met Arno aan websites en ze willen misschien een bedrijfje oprichten. Arno vindt dit een super idee en gaat onmiddellijk op zoek naar informatie. Liesbeth vreest echter dat haar zoon zich weer te snel in een avontuur wil storten en daardoor zijn studies zal verwaarlozen. Samen starten ze met AdWeb en Dirk gaat meteen op zoek naar potentiële klanten. Mieke, Evy en Niko besluiten samen een huis te kopen en ze zoeken nog een vierde persoon. Arno ziet dit idee wel zitten en stelt zich kandidaat. Hij krijgt al snel concurrentie van Zjef die dit idee ook wel ziet zitten. Mieke, Evy en Niko besluiten zowel Arno als Zjef een eerlijke kans te geven. Ze krijgen allebei een proefperiode waarin ze een tijdje komen wonen bij het drietal zodat ze kunnen uitmaken wie de beste roommate is. Tijdens zijn eerste dag probeert Arno een goede beurt te maken door voor het ontbijt te zorgen. Mieke en Evy zijn onder de indruk van hem maar de volgende dag is het al heel wat minder. Na een lang overleg besluiten Evy, Mieke en Niko toch voor Zjef te kiezen. Op hetzelfde moment besluit Arno dat hij toch niet mee het huis wil kopen omdat hij gewoon het geld er niet voor heeft. Ondertussen gaat het minder goed met zijn gezondheid. Arno heeft de laatste tijd enorm veel stress dankzij de combinatie van zijn schoolwerk en het bedrijfje met Dirk. Om hier aan te ontsnappen begint Arno te roken, maar wanneer Benny hier achter komt, wil hij dat Arno onmiddellijk stopt. Tot Arno te weten komt dat Benny zelf ook terug aan het roken is. Nu dat ADweb opgericht is, ziet Arno dat hij eigenlijk meer voor het bedrijfje werkt dan Dirk. Hierdoor lijdt zijn schoolwerk enorm door tijdsdruk en Arno wil dat Dirk meer voor het bedrijf gaat doen dan alleen maar contacten leggen. Zonder medeweten van Arno, vraagt Dirk extra hulp aan Bart en dan wordt door Arno niet in dank afgenomen. Ondertussen krijgt Dirk het slechte nieuws dat hij Alzheimer heeft. Arno merkt al lang dat er meer aan de hand is met Dirk dan hij zelf wil toegeven. Nathalie kan Dirk overtuigen om de waarheid aan Arno te vertellen en die schrikt enorm. Dirk besluit om zich terug te trekken uit het bedrijf en zijn aandelen aan Arno te schenken. Tijdens de feestdagen keert Gail terug naar België om bij haar familie te zijn, samen met haar broer Justin. Het is een stroef weerzien tussen Arno en Gail waardoor Arno opnieuw begint te twijfelen aan zijn relatie. Wanneer Gail een dag later vertelt dat ze samen met haar broer gaat rondtrekken in Europa, is dat voor Arno nog maar eens het bewijs dat Gail niet langer wil investeren in hun relatie. Wanneer Gail en Justin terug in België zijn, vertelt Gail dat ze in Amerika ontrouw geweest is. Voor Arno wordt het allemaal eventjes te veel en ook Gail weet niet zeker of ze nog met hun relatie moeten verdergaan. Toch willen ze hun relatie nog een kans geven maar ze beseffen allebei dat het niet gemakkelijk zal zijn. Stefanie heeft een nieuwe vriend en dat zal de familie Pauwels geweten hebben. Jens heeft namelijk slechte bedoelingen want hij wil Stefanie enkel gebruiken om zijn gokschulden mee af te lossen. Tijdens een avondje wil hij Stefanie laten verkrachten voor zijn schulden af te lossen maar Stefanie kan ontsnappen. Wanneer Benny dit nieuws te weten komt, gaat hij Jens onmiddellijk een bezoekje brengen en het komt toch een gevecht. De volgende dag krijgt de familie bezoek van de politie met het nieuws dat Jens overleden is. Benny wordt opgepakt en naar het politiekantoor gebracht voor verhoring. Omdat er geen andere verdachten zijn, ziet het er niet goed uit voor Benny. Tijdens zijn transport naar de gevangenis, kan Benny ontsnappen maar volgens Arno is dit hetzelfde als schuld bekennen. Toch weigert Arno te geloven dat zijn vader iets te maken heeft met de moord op Jens en samen met Stefanie gaat hij op zoek naar Raf, een goede vriend van Jens die misschien meer weet over het hele voorval. Ondertussen komt de familie ook te weten dat Benny onderduikt bij Rita en dankzij een plannetje van Arno kan Liesbeth hem gaan bezoeken. Later maakt Arno een vals facebook profiel aan en maakt een afspraak met Raf, de vermoedelijke moordenaar van Jens. Hij volgt hem naar zijn thuis en breekt hier in om bewijzen te verzamelen. Hij wordt echter opgepakt door de politie. Uiteindelijk worden Benny en Arno toch vrijgesproken nadat Raf bekende. Later krijgt Arno te horen dat Dirk van plan is om euthanasie te plegen en moet hij afscheid nemen van zijn beste vriend en collega. Hij en Gail gaan ook door een moeilijke periode en besluiten een punt te zetten achter hun langeafstandsrelatie. Na de dood van Dirk moet Arno op zoek naar een nieuwe mede-aandeelhouder voor Adweb. Hij krijgt echter slecht nieuws wanneer blijkt dat Dirk een paar rekeningen is vergeten te betalen. Arno wordt voor de keuze gesteld: ofwel lost hij alle schulden in ofwel wordt Adweb failliet verklaard. Arno heeft het nodige geld niet om het bedrijf er terug bovenop te laten komen en laat Adweb opdoeken. Arno krijgt te horen dat zijn mama misschien zwanger is is hij boos hij wil niet weer een huilende baby in huis. Maar zijn papa denkt daar anders over hij zou heel graag nog een kind met Liesbeth hebben. Later krijgt Arno bezoek van Elise, de nieuwe vriendin van Peter, met een vreemd verzoek. Ze is ervan overtuigd dat Delphine een seksfilmpje op de laptop van Peter heeft gezet en hoopt via Arno bewijzen te vinden. |-|24= Elise is vermoord teruggevonden en zowel Louise als Delphine zijn vermist. Wanneer Mathias zijn zus Agnes op de hoogte brengt, vertelt Arno dat hij diezelfde dag nog bezoek kreeg van Elise met de vraag om een seksfilmpje op de computer van Delphine terug te vinden. Agnes denkt meteen het ergste en besluit te vertellen dat haar dochter mentaal niet labiel is. Agnes komt in contact met Delphine en kan haar en Louise veilig terugvinden. Delphine wordt nadien naar een instelling overgebracht en zowel Agnes als Patrick besluiten even bij haar te blijven. Twee maanden later Arno heeft belangrijk nieuws voor zijn familie. Hij heeft een stageaanvraag ingediend bij een Chinees bedrijf, en kreeg een positief antwoord. Hierdoor zal hij voor minstens drie maanden naar China verhuizen. Liesbeth en Benny zien hun zoon niet graag vertrekken, maar moeten toch afscheid van hem nemen. Eind november laat Arno via een skypegesprek aan zijn ouders weten dat hij terugkeert naar België. Enkele dagen later staat hij voor de deur, maar hij heeft een verrassing voor zijn ouders. Hij vertelt hen dat hij een relatie heeft met het Chinese meisje Wang Li, en dat ze in België komt wonen om bij Arno te kunnen zijn. Benny en Liesbeth zijn verbaasd door dit nieuws, en kunnen het niet goed vinden met de vreemde gewoontes van Wang Li. Maar wat ze niet weten, is dat Arno zijn ouders beet aan het nemen is. Wang Li is eigenlijk een Belgische meisje van Chinese afkomst en werkt in de wokchinees om de hoek. Wanneer Benny op een avond naar datzelfde Chinese restaurant gaat, komt hij Wang Li daar tegen, en moet Arno opbiechten dat hij zijn ouders wou beetnemen. Wang Li voelde zich een beetje schuldig en nodigt de hele familie uit voor een gratis etentje in het restaurant van haar ouders. Liesbeth heeft echter iets te diep in het glas gekeken en komt lelijk ten val waardoor ze haar been breekt. Ze moet enkele weken in het gips en kan daarom niet gaan werken. Benny vindt het een goed idee dat Arno haar tijdelijk zal vervangen in de Foodbar. Arno ziet het helemaal niet zitten, maar doet het toch om zijn moeder een plezier te doen. Na de eerste dag moet hij er al de brui aan geven, en ook Zjef merkt dat Arno helemaal niet geschikt is voor de job. De zoektocht naar een nieuwe job verloopt moeizaam, maar vooral omdat Arno te kieskeurig is. Patrick wil zijn kleinzoon helpen en komt via via te weten dat ze een leerkracht Informatica zoeken in de middelbare school van Louise. Arno gaat solliciteren en krijgt de job. Al is het niet meteen zijn droomjob, want al vanaf de eerste paar dagen beseft Arno dat leerkracht zijn veel moeilijker is dan hij verwacht had. De leerlingen zijn niet geïnteresseerd in de leerstof en vooral Louise durft al eens een grote mond opzetten tegen 'meneer' Coppens. Arno twijfelt aan zijn keuze en wil zijn ontslag geven. Directeur Leo Durinck kan Arno overtuigen om het nog een kans te geven. Op aanraden van zijn familie gaat Arno op zoek naar manieren om zijn lessen leuker te maken. Hij komt met het idee om samen met zijn klas een virtual game te maken. Iedereen is meteen enthousiast en ze maken zelfs tijd vrij tijdens de middagpauze om aan de game te werken. Tot Arno zijn lessen té technisch maakt waardoor niemand er nog iets van snapt. Daarom neemt Arno de beslissing om zijn lessen iets eenvoudiger te maken en de klas gewoon kleine opdrachtjes te geven in verband met de virtuele wereld. Dankzij de virtuele wereld loopt het echter volledig uit de hand in de klas van Louise. Ze zijn allesbehalve tevreden van hun leerkracht Wiskunde - meneer Goossens - en bespreken dit in de virtuele wereld met elkaar. Arno wil zijn leerlingen anoniem advies geven als 'Avatar X'. Louise en haar klasgenoten ondernemen actie, maar dat is buiten Leo gerekend. Hij kan er absoluut niet mee lachen en stuurt Louise van school, omdat zij naar zijn mening de reden is van alle onheil. Arno voelt zich schuldig en vertelt de waarheid aan Leo. Hij wordt op staande voet ontslagen. Louise en haar klasgenoten vinden het verschrikkelijk oneerlijk dat Arno ontslagen is en dreigen opnieuw met actie. Na het bekijken van de film 'Dead Poets Society' gaan ze allemaal op hun bank staan wanneer Arno langs komt om enkele spulletjes op te halen. Louise houdt vervolgens een pleidooi bij de schooldirecteur, maar wordt alsnog van school gestuurd. Maar de woorden van Louise blijven hangen bij Leo en hij komt op zijn beslissing terug. Hij neemt Arno terug aan als leerkracht en stuurt Louise dan toch niet van school. Ook het probleem rond de leerkracht Wiskunde pakt hij aan en hij stuurt meneer Goossens op verplichte vakantie. Nu Arno terug aan de slag is, leert hij zijn collega's op school beter kennen. Vooral de jonge leerkracht Estée heeft zijn aandacht getrokken. Arno heeft een oogje op haar en probeert haar mee uit te vragen. De twee worden een koppel en enkele dagen later vertelt Arno het goede nieuws aan zijn familie. Hij wil namelijk Estée uitnodigen voor het verjaardagsfeestje van Stefanie. Vooral Liesbeth is in de wolken en begint meteen aan de voorbereidingen van het feestje. Tot Liesbeths grote teleurstelling, klikt het absoluut niet tussen haar en Estée. Arno heeft echter helemaal niets in de gaten, maar het valt Liesbeth op dat Estée tegen iedereen vriendelijk is, behalve tegen haar. Liesbeth krijgt uiteindelijk gelijk wanneer Estée aan Arno toegeeft dat ze het moeilijk heeft met de hechte band tussen hem en zijn moeder. Ze wil geen mama's kindje als vriend, maar een echte man. Ze vraagt aan Arno of hij bij haar wil intrekken, en na even aarzelen zegt Arno ja. Hij pakt zijn spullen en moet aan zijn ouders het grote nieuws vertellen. Vooral Liesbeth heeft het moeilijk met dit afscheid en zal haar zoon hard missen. Nadien springt Arno nog af en toe binnen bij zijn familie. Agnes wil hem namelijk inschakelen om het Facebookaccount van Freddy te kraken, maar dat ziet Arno niet zitten. Hij is ook aanwezig wanneer Delphine de instelling definitief mag verlaten en hij steunt zijn moeder wanneer ze carrière wil maken in de Verenigde Staten. |-|25= Liesbeth heeft beslist om in te gaan op het voorstel van CEO Jack Dean en zal voor enkele maanden naar Los Angeles trekken. Na een hevige ruzie beslist Benny Coppens zijn vrouw te steunen en neemt afscheid. Wanneer Liesbeth voor een dagje terug naar huis komt, voor ze richting Amerika trekt, komen ook Arno en Estée langs om afscheid te nemen. Al zal het afscheid niet zo lang duren, want ook Arno en Estée trekken richting de VS om er de Westkust af te reizen met hun tweetjes. Net als Liesbeth, nemen ook zij afscheid van de rest van het gezin, maar niet voor Liesbeth en Estée hun ruzie eindelijk achter zich laten. Enkele weken later vertrekt Benny richting de VS om zijn vrouwtje te bezoeken. Het komt opnieuw tot een confrontatie tussen Estee en haar schoonfamilie, wanneer Patrick haar op de man af vraagt waarom ze niet naar het terugkeerfeestje van Benny wil komen. Arno moest van haar zeggen dat ze het zogezegd te druk had om te komen. Patrick vindt dit een zwak excuus en maakt zich kwaad tegen haar. Estée beslist te gehoorzamen en dus op te dagen op het feestje samen met Arno. Daar komt de familie te weten dat buiten Benny ook Liesbeth teruggekomen is naar België. Arno wordt door Rudi benaderd om een app te ontwikkelen voor mindervalide mensen. Met de app kunnen bijvoorbeeld blinden de perfecte klerencombinaties uitkiezen. De ontwikkeling is een succes en Arno's app wordt op de markt gebracht onder de naam HUPS. Niet veel later vertrekken Arno en Estee voor 2 weken naar Australië om er Kerstmis te vieren. Nadat Liesbeth ontslag nam bij VDB en Benny investeerde in de dure reis naar Kenia, beslist hij ook nog geld te pompen in een nieuwe 3D-televisie. Patrick en Liesbeth zijn niet te spreken over de dure aankoop en vrezen voor financiële problemen. Niet veel later komen Arno en Estée op bezoek en vertellen dat ze in het huwelijksbootje willen stappen. Terwijl Benny enthousiast is voor hen, komt het bij Liesbeth nogal hard aan. Zij heeft namelijk nooit echt een band gehad met Estée. Benny en Liesbeth beslissen om Henri en Felicia uit te nodigen voor een etentje bij hen thuis. De twee schrikken zich een bult wanneer Estées ouders een trouwfeest van 20.000 euro willen organiseren. Liesbeth krijgt een onaangename verrassing van de belastingen: een te betalen bedrag van 18.000 euro. Ze beslist terug op zoek te gaan naar werk. Ondertussen komt Arno haar en Benny vertellen dat zijn trouwfeest vervroegd wordt naar juli 2016 waardoor ze het voorschot eerder moeten betalen dan afgesproken. Liesbeth eist dat haar man de nieuwe televisie en de safari verkoopt. |-|26= Arno staat plots voor de deur bij zijn ouders om aan Patrick iets te vragen voor zijn trouwfeest. Wanneer hij naar het atelier wil gaan waarschuwt Liesbeth hem dat Patrick hier nog iets uit aan het praten is met Agnes. Liesbeth vertelt Arno echter niet dat Agnes het huis heeft gekocht. Twee maanden later Arno komt op bezoek ten huize Pauwels. Hij heeft de film 'The Revenant' bij en hoopt op een leuk mannenavondje met zijn vader en grootvader. Patrick vertelt hem dat hij een punt achter zijn relatie met Agnes heeft gezet nadat hij ontdekte dat zij de mol is achter de adoptieprocedure van Benny en Liesbeth. Arno kan zijn oren niet geloven en hoopt dat zijn ouders zich opnieuw kunnen verzoenen als Benny de waarheid vertelt aan Liesbeth over de mol. Maar Benny maakt Arno duidelijk dat dit geen verschil zal uitmaken. Ondertussen maakt Arno zich ook zorgen over grootvader Patrick, die zich op zijn beurt zorgen maakt over Agnes. Agnes is sinds de confrontatie spoorloos verdwenen. 'Trivia' *Arno verdween van 5 september tot 2 december 2014 tijdelijk uit de reeks omdat acteur Arthur Le Boudec zich even wilde focussen op zijn studies. *In maart 2015 wordt bekendgemaakt dat Arthur definitief uit de serie stapt om zich volledig op zijn studies Economie te richten. Hij kan de combinatie met acteren niet meer aanhouden en stond nog maar enkele dagen per maand op de set, waardoor het onmogelijk was om Arno nog persoonlijke verhaallijnen te geven. *Vanaf het 25ste seizoen maakt Arno af en toe opnieuw zijn opwachting in de reeks, al duikt hij slechts sporadisch op. De naam van Arthur Le Boudec is echter wel uit de generiek geschrapt. *Arno is één van de weinige hoofdpersonages die nooit fysiek in de generiek te zien was. Dit is ook zo het geval bij Agnes Moelaert, Faroud Kir, Viv Neyens en Stan Lauwers. 'Galerij' 1113arno.jpg 13089-familie-verwelkomt-jong-talent-arthur-le-boudec-352211.jpg 9e27fa56-59b0-11e2-b518-495d8f7a00cf web (1).jpg Bart5000 (2).jpg familie_arno_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_arno_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_stefanie_arno_2013_portret_02_0.jpg familie_stefanie_arno_2013_portret_01.jpg Arno_Coppens_Stack.png S24-arno.jpg S24-arno2.png S24-arno avatar.png 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 22= Arno.jpg FamiliePauwels22.jpg familie_afl4972_06.jpg familie_afl4981_05.jpg StefanieArno02.jpg Valentijn02.jpg FAM04.jpg familie_afl5025_02.jpg familie_afl5025_03.jpg familie_afl5031_04.jpg familie_afl5033_02.jpg familie_afl5033_05.jpg familie_afl5034_06.jpg StefanieArno02.jpg Benny & Arno.jpg Familie afl5080 01.jpg Familie afl5080 04.jpg |-|23= 23-1-21.jpg 23-2-19.jpg 23-2-10.jpg 23-2-15.jpg 23-9-8.jpg 22-2.jpg 22-6.jpg 22-7.jpg 22-14.jpg 22-17.jpg Familie afl5134 02.jpg 50-8.jpg Week15 7.jpg Week 18 18.jpg 640px-Familie_5226_01.jpg familie_5251_02.jpg familie_5253_02.jpg familie_5253_03.jpg 640px-Familie_5269_04.jpg familie_5269_05.jpg |-|24= 640px-Familie 5325 009.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5329 003.jpg 640px-Familie 5329 001.jpg S24E010 01.png Afl5397-arno wangli.png Familie 5398 004.jpg Familie 5397 001.jpg S24 E089 016.png S24 E094 021.png S24 E094 020.png S24 E096 020.png S24 E096 007.png S24 E096 006.png S24 E096 003.png S24 E097 009.png S24 E098 022.png S24 E098 009.png S24 E098 008.png S24 E099 017.png S24 E099 011.png S24 E099 009.png S24 E100 032.png S24 E100 009.png S24 E102 020.png S24 E102 009.png S24 E103 016.png S24 E103 007.png S24 E104 023.png S24 E105 19.jpg S24 E105 18.jpg S24 E105 09.jpg S24 E105 08.jpg S24 E106 007.png S24 E107 025.png S24 E107 018.png S24 E108 023.png S24 E108 011.png S24 E109 028.png S24 E109 027.png S24 E109 015.png S24 E109 004.png S24 E110 026.png S24 E111 036.png S24 E112 016.png S24 E113 016.png S24 E114 031.png S24 E115 023.png S24 E115 009.png Familie 5429 001.jpg Familie 5424 02.jpg Familie 5424 01.jpg Familie 5422 02.jpg Familie 5470 007.jpg Familie 5470 006.jpg EsteeArnoS24.png Familie 5509 002.jpg |-|25= S25 E003 031.png S25 E003 030.png S25 E003 029.png S25 E004 034.png S25 E004 033.png S25 E004 032.png S25 E004 031.png Aflevering 5626-4.png Aflevering 5626-6.png Aflevering 5626-8.png Aflevering 5626-9.png Aflevering_5628-1.png Familie 5702 004.jpg Aflevering 5703-1.png |-|26= S26 afl5771 018.png Familie_5771_002.jpg TrouwArnoEstee-1.png TrouwArnoEstee-2.png TrouwArnoEstee-3.png S26 afl5801 040.png S26 afl5801 043.png S26 afl5801 044.png S26 afl5801 045.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Arno, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Coppens, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Pauwels, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Arno Coppens